Invisible
by Empty Silver Lining
Summary: Atem reste à Domino après sa défaite contre Yûgi. Mais tout ne va pas pour le mieux pour l'ancien pharaon...


**Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh et tous les personnages de cette franchise ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est la propriété de Kazuki Takahashi. Je ne suis qu'une fan qui écrit une histoire, rien de plus rien de moins.**

J'ai écrit cette fic alors que je lisait une autre histoire dans laquelle Yûgi se fait abandonner par ses amis quand Yami obtient son propre corps, car je crois sincèrement qu'il y aurait plus de chances que ce soit Yami qui se fasse ignorer par les autres.

* * *

Tout cela était un véritable cauchemar.

Après sa défaite au temple d'Égypte, il avait décidé de rester dans le monde des vivants avec ses amis plutôt que d'aller rejoindre sa famille. Il avait choisi de retarder son repos bien mérité. Mais depuis, les choses avaient changé pour le pire.

D'abord, il n'était plus le Roi des Duellistes ; ce titre appartenait maintenant à Yûgi. Ce n'était pas un problème à proprement parler. Non, le problème venait du comportement des autres face à lui. Plus personne ne le respectait vraiment, pas même son Hikari.

Autre problème : on l'ignorait. Lui qui avait toujours pris la place de Yûgi dans chaque duel, dans chaque événement plus ou moins important, c'était à son tour de vivre dans l'ombre de son double. Mais ces changements ne s'étaient pas opérés rapidement. Les premières semaines de sa nouvelle vie avaient été merveilleuses. Puisque le duel qui déterminait son destin s'était déroulé au début de l'été, les amis pouvaient passer les vacances ensemble. Mais graduellement, le groupe commençait à exclure de manière subtile l'ancien pharaon de leurs projets. Ils 'oubliaient', selon leurs dires, de l'appeler. Pourtant, il n'était pas dupe. Loin de là. Il entendait le cellulaire de Yûgi sonner. Ce dernier répondait rapidement avant de filer à toute vitesse dehors, sans laisser le temps à l'Égyptien de lui demander ce qui se passait. Car c'était bien le pire : il était encore protecteur envers l'Hikari qui ne lui parlait presque plus. Question de 'devenir indépendant' apparemment. Le Yami restait donc debout jusqu'à ce que Yûgi réapparaisse au milieu de la nuit, manie qu'il avait quelque peu arrêté depuis que le plus jeune s'était... exprimé sur le sujet. Cette nuit, pourtant, il reprit ses anciennes habitudes, déclenchant ainsi une autre querelle entre les deux êtres autrefois unis par l'âme.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, Yami.

Yûgi ne s'était jamais résolu à appeler son double par son véritable nom, ce qui agaçait parfois ledit double.

-Je veux seulement être certain qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver de pire que toute cette histoire d'Objets Millénaires?

La réplique ne visait sûrement pas à blesser le pharaon, ce qu'elle fit pourtant. Il ne savait pas si Yûgi parlait aussi de lui en disant cela.

-Aibou...

-Et s'il te plait, ne m'appelle plus comme ça. On est plus partenaires mais amis.

Ce commentaire fut la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

-Je t'appellerai Aibou tant que tu m'appelleras encore Yami.

-Tu es injuste. C'est deux cas différents!

Mais le pharaon, lui, ne voyait aucune différence. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Hikari pouvait le priver de son nom tandis que lui ne pouvait plus utiliser le surnom de son partenaire.

-Tu sais que je ne suis plus un enfant? continua calmement Yûgi. Je n'ai plus besoin de ta protection constante.

Atem dévisagea quelques secondes ce Yûgi qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, ce qui l'inquiétait énormément. Comment avait-il pu laisser son innocent double devenir ainsi?

-Bonne nuit Yami.

L'interpelé n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le plus jeune avait disparu une fois de plus dans leur chambre. La discussion était close. L'ancien pharaon ne doutait pas que son double serait endormi – ou du moins, ferait semblant - quand il irait se coucher; c'était la même chose depuis des semaines.

Le lendemain matin, Yami fut réveillé par sa chatte, Ombre. Il l'avait recueillie lorsqu'elle s'était cassé une patte en chutant d'un arbre au parc. C'était vraiment un cadeau tombé du ciel! Depuis cet incident, la gracieuse bête au pelage noir pâle ne quittait plus son bienfaiteur.

L'Égyptien fit dégager Ombre de sur son torse et se leva à son tour. Il descendit à la cuisine pour y rencontrer Yûgi et leur grand-père. Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête, mais son cadet n'en fit rien.

Atem sut que la journée serait longue.

-Papy, commença Yûgi de sa voix enjouée, Anzu et moi irons au musée aujourd'hui. D'accord?

-Bien sûr.

Yami baissa son regard sur l'assiette d'oeufs brouillés qui l'attendait. Il serait encore seul aujourd'hui, puisque Jonouchi et Honda ne voulaient plus le voir. Seule Anzu avait encore un peu d'intérêt - de pitié? - pour lui. Et Kaiba, il n'en était pas question; le CEO ne respectait que le Roi des Duellistes, titre maintenant accordé à Yûgi.

-Pourquoi n'emmenez-vous pas Atem avec vous?

Avait-il l'air si pitoyable que même le grand-père avait pitié de lui?

À question idiote, réponse idiote, pensa ensuite Yami en se tournant vers Yûgi qui semblait déjà préparer une excuse quelconque.

-Papy! C'est... c'est un rendez-vous, tu comprends?

En voyant les joues rouges feu de son double, l'Égyptien, lui, n'eut certainement pas besoin de plus d'explications. Yûgi et Anzu avaient un rendez-vous amoureux. Pourquoi Yûgi n'avait-il pas jugé nécessaire de lui en parler? Était-il devenu invisible à ce point?

-À ce soir Papy! … bye, Yami.

La porte d'entrée se ferma derrière Yûgi tandis que le grand-père se tournait vers le pharaon.

-Ça va Atem? Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

Yami fixa le vieil homme un instant avant de répondre.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Il se leva et disparut à son tour à l'extérieur, Ombre gambadant tranquillement derrière lui.

L'Égyptien errait dans les ruelles sans destination précise en tête. Il voulait seulement faire le tri dans les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient en son for intérieur. C'est ainsi que, toujours dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne en face de lui avant d'entrer en collision avec.

-Fais attention où tu marches, idiot!

Atem ne reconnut pas même la voix qui aurait dû lui donner des frissons de colère. Il s'excusa sans regarder à qui il parlait puis entreprit d'aller rejoindre sa chatte qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

-Mais n'est-ce pas notre _cher_ pharaon?

-Bakura.

L'ancien esprit du Puzzle s'arrêta en chemin puis soupira. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec le pilleur de tombes en début de journée.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis?

-Quels amis?

La réplique du pharaon créa un froid instantané dans la bataille verbale qui menaçait d'éclater d'une seconde à l'autre. Atem lui-même se demandait pourquoi il avait lancé une stupidité pareille devant l'auto-proclamé roi des voleurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Notre pharaon bien-aimé s'est chicané avec ses compagnons?

-La ferme, pilleur de tombes. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Non, parce que je n'ai pas fait l'idiotie de me faire des amis dans ce monde. Mais tu peux m'expliquer.

Yami faillit éclater de rire.

-Comme si je te parlerais de mes problèmes! Tu t'amuserais à me pourrir la vie avec tout ce que je dirais.

-Je suis attristé de découvrir à quel point tu as si peu confiance en ton humble serviteur... cher pharaon, cria Bakura de son meilleur ton condescendant.

Il continua son spectacle, faisant semblant d'être vraiment blessé quand plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux.

-Par Râ, arrête de jouer au martyr, marmonna l'autre adolescent en voyant combien ils attiraient l'attention des passants.

-Si tu m'expliques tes problèmes, contre-attaqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

Yami rentra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon puis reprit sa marche vers Ombre. Il espérait que Bakura laisse tomber – au moins pour aujourd'hui – son passe-temps favori qui était de l'énerver. Pas de chance, puisque les yeux vairons de la chatte fixaient derrière son maître. Le pilleur de tombes le suivait.

-À qui est ce stupide chat?

Deux têtes furent bientôt tournées vers Ombre.

-Ce 'stupide chat' s'appelle Ombre.

-J'en conviens donc qu'il t'appartient... je vois la ressemblance.

Le pharaon dévisagea Bakura quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Oui, les yeux. Vous avez tous les deux un air stupide quand vous regardez quelqu'un comme ça.

Le garçon à la chevelure blanche éclata de rire à sa propre blague tandis que l'autre yami se renfrogna. Et c'est à ce moment que Bakura s'aperçut que son adversaire de toujours ne blaguait pas quand il avait parlé de ses amis.

-Waouh, t'as vraiment laissé tomber ton hikari et sa bande?

Yami secoua la tête en entendant une telle horreur. Bien sûr qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais ses amis! C'était, tout simplement, inconcevable.

Même si le contraire s'était produit.

-C'est eux qui t'ont laissé tomber? Voici la nouvelle de l'année! On dirait que tu as enfin ce que tu mérites!

Contrairement à l'esprit de l'Anneau, le pharaon ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, perdu contre Yûgi, regagné son corps puis était devenu invisible pour laisser la place à son hikari. Où était le mal là-dedans?

-Je ne comprends pas, pilleur de tombes.

-Ton père a détruit mon village, t'as oublié?

-Ce n'était pas mon père, c'était Akunadin.

Bakura haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Il est de ta famille aussi, pas vrai?

-Je ne peux pas contrôler les actions des autres, surtout lorsque je ne suis pas encore né, répliqua Atem en se préparant à retourner chez lui.

Il préférait subir le silence et la solitude plutôt que de se quereller sur des histoires vieilles de 3000 ans avec celui qui avait tenté de le tuer plus d'une fois au cours de leurs deux vies. Il tourna le dos à Bakura pour rejoindre la chatte, mais le roi des voleurs n'avait pas encore terminé. Il lui empoigna le bras et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que... Bakura, tu as un problème ou quoi?

-Ils t'ont vraiment laissé tomber. Toi, le _grand_ pharaon.

Le plus petit se dégagea de l'emprise de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait te faire si c'était le cas?

-Oh, mais je sais que c'est le cas. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Je sais aussi pourquoi ils t'ignorent, ajouta Bakura avant de faire une pause dramatique. Qu'ils nous ignorent.

L'ancien esprit du Puzzle s'esclaffa.

-Pas besoin d'explications pour savoir pourquoi tout le monde t'a rejeté. Depuis ton arrivée, tu n'as fait que comploter pour détruire l'espèce humaine.

Mais l'autre ne se laissa pas distraire par ce que lui disait Yami. Soudainement sérieux, il continua son raisonnement.

-Nous sommes des yamis, des êtres anciens. Notre place n'est plus sur la terre des vivants depuis des milliers d'années.

-Les dieux nous ont donné une deuxième chance, répliqua le pharaon.

-Tes dieux n'ont rien fait de ce genre! On devait mourir après ton duel contre le petit Yûgi. Mais comme un idiot tu n'as pas traversé vers l'au-delà. Tes dieux nous ont punis en nous rendant lentement invisibles.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance? demanda le yami au regard qui tournait vers le rouge.

Les deux adolescents se défièrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Ombre miaule son impatience. Son propriétaire comprit le message ; la chatte voulait retourner à la maison. La dernière fois qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté, elle était partie seule pour se perdre dans les rues de Domino. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas revivre l'expérience.

-Au revoir, Bakura, lança-t-il en rejoignant la chatte.

-Tu ne veux pas entendre ma réponse?

Atem s'arrêta une fois de plus, curieux malgré tout de ce que voulait dire le roi des voleurs. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il prit Ombre dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle aille se promener dans la forêt.

-Tu as une minute, pilleur de tombes.

-Nous sommes des yamis, des êtres vieux de 3000 ans. Notre famille, notre monde ne sont plus ici. Nous sommes les derniers êtres vivants à avoir vu les pyramides d'Égypte encore neuves.

La minute s'était écoulée, et le pharaon ne voyait pas le lien avec sa question. De plus, l'esprit de l'Anneau ne faisait que se répéter. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, se demandant pourquoi il avait pris la peine d'écouter les racontars de Bakura. Mais ce dernier ajouta un point qui fit se figer le garçon aux cheveux tricolores.

-Et je suis fatigué.

-Quoi? Le roi des voleurs, fatigué?

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne l'es pas? Ce serait un mensonge de ta part, j'en suis certain. Après 3000 ans d'errance, mon âme est prête pour le jugement de Thoth. Tu ressens la même chose, mais tes amis et ton hikari qui braillaient au temple t'ont obligé à rester ici. Non?

Le pharaon dévisagea Bakura en cherchant une quelconque trace d'ironie dans son regard. Ses recherches furent infructueuses.

-Si tu veux rejoindre tes ancêtres, vas-y. Je ne te retiens pas, contre-attaqua-t-il. Il aurait croisé les bras si Ombre n'était pas confortablement installée dans ceux-ci.

-Tu viens de toucher au problème, cher pharaon. Mon destin est malheureusement lié au tien. Donc c'est toi qui me retiens dans ce monde.

Voilà pourquoi il est encore ici à me parler, pensa le plus petit qui analysait rapidement la situation. Si Bakura disait vrai, l'ensemble des dernières semaines devenait plus logique. Mais Atem ne pouvait pas croire que c'était un punissement de la part des dieux.

-Alors quoi, tu veux que je me suicide? Pour ton propre bien-être?

-Tu es déjà mort.

Il s'était peut-être déjà sacrifié pour vaincre le démon maléfique, rien n'empêchait pourtant qu'il avait maintenant un corps et une nouvelle vie.

Une vie devenue bien solitaire, mais une vie tout de même.

-Et pas besoin de se tirer une balle pour mourir, continua le voleur sans se soucier de ce à quoi pensait l'autre.

-Non, on peut aussi se pendre, se noyer, sauter d'un pont... répliqua sarcastiquement Yami. Écoute, je ne me tuerai pas pour ton plaisir.

Pour qui le pilleur de tombes le prenait-il?

-Mais tu existes pour celui des autres, non?

L'Égyptien au regard de sang ne répondit pas, car son ancien adversaire avait en partie raison. Si ça n'aurait été que pour lui, le pharaon aurait traversé la porte ouverte qui menait vers l'éternité. Mais juste avant de partir, il s'était détourné de la lumière émanant du chemin et avait vu ses amis pleurer sa disparition prochaine. Son partenaire, qui avait enfin réussit à le surpasser, lui suppliait du regard de ne pas disparaître. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à les laisser, peu importe sa décision à lui.

-Le Puzzle Millénaire.

-Quoi? échappa sans le savoir Atem en sortant de ses pensées.

-Brise-le et tu nous libère tout les deux.

Sur ce, l'ancien esprit de l'Anneau Millénaire continua son chemin sous le regard pensif de l'autre.

Atem et Ombre furent de retour au Kame Game Shop peu avant l'heure du dîner. Le grand-père, qui attendait des clients potentiels, salua le double de son petit-fils avant de lui demander de s'occuper du magasin pour deux heures.

-J'ai un rendez-vous chez le médecin mais je ne veux pas fermer la boutique. Tu comprends?

-Bien sûr Papy. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Le vieil homme remercia chaleureusement Yami avant de partir se changer. L'adolescent, lui, s'installa derrière le comptoir en se demandant pourquoi Sugoroku ne lui avait pas parler de cette requête plus tôt. Si Yami aurait décider de rester plus longtemps à l'extérieur, le grand-père n'aurait eu personne pour garder le petit magasin en son absence. Haussant les épaules, l'ancien pharaon sortit ces pensées de son esprit. Il s'évertuait toujours à rendre les choses logiques, alors que parfois on ne retrouvait justement pas de cette logique dans les événements de tous les jours.

Yami s'ennuyait royalement. Une heure seulement avait passée depuis que Sugoroku lui avait demandé de tenir la boutique, mais pour l'Égyptien, ça ressemblait plutôt à des jours. Lui qui avait vécut des millénaires dans un objet doré, il était resté bien impatient!

L'esprit du Puzzle releva sa tête d'un magazine sur Magic and Wizards en entendant finalement la clochette à l'entrée sonner.

Cependant, ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout.

Jonouchi, Honda, Anzu, Yûgi, et même le double du roi des voleurs, Bakura Ryou, se tenaient maintenant au centre de la pièce en discutant sans avoir remarqué la présence du pharaon à quelques pas d'eux. Yûgi n'était-il pas supposé avoir un rendez-vous seul avec Anzu? Pourquoi avait-il menti?

-Aibou?

-Yami! Papy n'est pas ici? interrogea avec son innocence habituelle le plus petit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Mais Atem connaissait mieux son double que quiconque. Yûgi, malgré ses traits angélique et sa voix d'enfant, mentait.

-Il est chez le médecin.

-Oh non! J'avais oublié qu'il m'avait demandé de surveiller la boutique!

L'esprit eut pourtant le sentiment que Yûgi avait manigancé tout cela depuis le début : faire semblant d'oublier ses responsabilités, inventer un rendez-vous privé avec une fille, revenir au magasin pour feindre d'avoir l'air surpris d'y trouver son yami à la place du vieillard...

-Enfin... tu pourras dire à Papy quand il sera de retour que je vais revenir plus tard. Anzu et moi avons rencontré les autres en chemin.

Son histoire paraissait plausible, mais Atem savait pas expérience que ce n'était que des mensonges.

-Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous, Atem? proposa Anzu. Ce serait comme avant!

-Mais Anzu, tu vois bien qu'il doit travailler, répondit Yûgi de son air le plus innocent qui soit. N'est-ce pas, Yami?

Comment un double des ténèbres pouvait-il contester ce que disait sa lumière? Yami Bakura et Yami Marik étaient peut-être capables, mais Yami Yûgi ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

-Aibou a raison, j'ai promis à Papy que je m'occuperais de la boutique en son absence. Désolé.

Seuls Anzu et Jonouchi eurent l'air véritablement déçus par le refus du pharaon. Ce dernier crut même voir un éclat de satisfaction briller dans l'habituel doux regard de son hikari et entendre un soupir de soulagement de la part de Bakura.

-Bye 'tem! À bientôt! le salua Jonouchi avant que les cinq amis ne retournent d'où ils venaient.

C'est ainsi que Yami prit véritablement conscience que Yûgi ne voulait plus de sa présence.

De retour de son rendez-vous chez le médecin, Sugoroku remercia Atem en lui donnant son salaire, qu'il refusa. L'Égyptien au regard de sang fit le message de la part de son double avant de retourner dans sa chambre où l'attendait Ombre.

-Bakura avait tort, commença-t-il pour lui-même. Les dieux ne nous ont pas punis.

Le yami caressa sa chatte qui ronronnait bruyamment à côté de lui.

-Ce sont nos hikaris qui tentent de nous rendre invisibles. Et ils réussissent.

Son ton de voix aurait pu -aurait du - être colérique en lançant une constatation semblable. Seulement, il lui était impossible d'éprouver un sentiment de rancune envers Yûgi. C'était son double d'âme et de coeur. C'était sa lumière et lui les ténèbres. L'ancien esprit se mit à jouer avec l'objet doré qui pendait à son cou.

-Aibou... non, Yûgi préfèrerait que je disparaisse.

Cette fois-ci, la bête au pelage sombre poussa de sa petite tête la main de son maître qui manipulait l'Objet Millénaire. Inconsciemment, le pharaon libéra le Puzzle pour recommencer à flatter la douce fourrure d'Ombre.

-Ryou aussi rejette son yami... quoique je le comprend, Bakura est une plaie à lui seul. Peut-être ont-ils peur que les ténèbres engouffrent leur lumière.

Atem soupira en s'apercevant qu'il se parlait seul. Ou du moins seul avec sa chatte qui le fixait de ses yeux vairons.

-Tu sais, je suis fatigué moi aussi. Après 3000 ans d'errance, j'estime que mon âme a droit à son repos, non? Et puis, je retiens Bakura contre son gré.

Il regarda sa chatte avec affection, le Puzzle entre ses mains. Son regard était calme mais déterminé. Ceux qui avaient assisté à sa défaite contre Yûgi auraient immédiatement reconnu ce regard qu'il avait arboré après sa défaite.

-Ombre, ce sera à toi de veiller sur Yûgi maintenant.

L'esprit millénaire retira une pièce de l'objet sacré. Lentement, son corps prit la transcendance d'un fantôme. Ombre feula de surprise et s'approcha pour le toucher mais le traversa.

Atem disparut en quelques secondes, laissant la chatte hurler sa détresse dans la chambre qui avait abritée son maître maintenant inexistant.

_N'ai-je jamais déjà existé pour eux?_

Bakura continuait d'errer dans les ruelles sombres qu'il avait appris à connaître au moment où sa main droite s'effaça du reste de son corps. Souriant de son sourire cruel, il s'arrêta dans l'obscurité pour assisté au spectacle fascinant de sa propre disparition.

-Le pharaon a prit sa décision, marmonna-t-il en regardant le reste du bras s'envoler dans les abysses de l'inexistance. Il m'a écouté la seule fois où je ne lui jouait pas de tours. Perspicacité ou désespoir?

La dernière parcelle du roi des voleurs se retira finalement du monde des vivants. Le silence revint dans la ruelle à présent vide.

_Maintenant ils auront une raison pour nous ignorer._


End file.
